Salem's second chance
by Jaune arc rose
Summary: Roles reversed the line between those who are evil and those who are good are no longer clear


Jaune looked around in wonder. At arc castle. His family's ancestral home. He hadn't been here since his 7th birthday. He came here with his grandfather before he passed away.

Salem walks quietly through the woods not wanting to be seen. Sees the castle up ahead, continues walking.

Jaune heard thunder in the distance. Realized it would be raining soon. And in the mountains of vale. When it rained it pored for days.

Salem hears the thunder but keeps her pace. Doesn't even flinch when the rain starts.

Finally reaches the castle, standing outside the gate.

Jaune saw some one out side in the rain just as he was getting settled I'n. And rushed out aide and approach the figure. "Do you need a place to stay the night..."

Salem looks up surprised. "The rain does not bother me, I have come to find the Arc Family."

",may I ask why " said jaune giving what he hoped was a charming smile

"Do you know them? I need to speak with the head of the family... I believe he fought in the war many years ago."

"You may want to come inside " he could tell her he died 6 years back. While they were out side. But he wanted the women out the rain. His mother would skin him alive if he didn't help this women out the rain.

He went back to the front door

Salem follows, looking at jaune a little suspiciously. "Do you live here?"

"None of my family lives here anymore to many grimm. To dangerous to raise a family her my name is jaune arc son of Wesker grandson of the man you here to see", he leads her deeper in. Till they reach a inner court yard. Were a lone grave yard. Its were the arc . Family was buried. Channeling a little aura a dome above closed blocking the rain for a moment

Jaune guides her to a lone grave. " do you want to be alone with him ill have to stay near though are the dome will open " he kept his tone soft and compassionate thinking this women was maybe at one point his grandfathers lover .

Salem walks to the grave, narrows eyes while reading the tombstone. "I see..." she turns to leave "Then there was no reason to come."

"Stay if not for you for him...no one comes here anymore... I'm sure he is happy to see such a fair maiden such as yourself come to see him" if not for the innocence in jaunes aura one would think he was up to something

Salem stops, "I am sorry for your loss... But I think you have the wrong idea" Salem is a little surprised he called her fair.

"Your grandfather would NOT want me here."

"Look if I let you go out in that rain. My mother would skin me alive...and my sisters would kick me in the shins dad would kick my teeth in for letting a innocent women Wonder out in Grimm Infested mountains in the poring rain alone" it was clear this innocent boy had no idea who she was. But that didn't make his concern fake

Salem looks at him, "you look a lot like him... He was very trusting as well. Too trusting..."

"I'll stay..."

He gave a bright warm smile. "You can have the master bedroom if you like. I'll sleep in the guest room..OH GOD MY ROAST" darts away down a hall having forgot about the roast he had in a oven.

Watts appeared behind her. "The boy is nothing like his father that mans a asshole "

"Children never follow the footsteps of the living... They walk in the shadows of the dead." Turns to Watts "Take care of things till I get back"

Walks to the master bedroom

"Oh my you are growing a bit of a soft spot for the boy" watts was her oldest and most trusted cohort. In short he could Read her fairly well. "The boy has been injured did you see the way he moved. That cane ant a fashion statement" but he kneeled to show he understood her orders. "I'll send you daily reports" he got up making to leave

"Don't be seen Watts. You may be trusted more than the others, but that just means you know what will happen if you disappoint me"

Enters bedroom

Watts nods vanishing as fast as he came

Sitting in front of a mirror Salem fixes her soaking wet hair. Glancing at the dark lines on her pure white skin, reaching for her evil looking eyes Salem stops. "Fair?"

Jaune came by half a hour later. He respectfully knocked since a lady was in the room.. He was carrying a plate of roast beef mesh potatos. English pees and gravy. With a korn cob. A glass of water and a picture of water. "I brought you some food."

Salem opens the door for jaune. "Are you here by yourself?"

"Yes " he said honestly "I was traveling with a group of people till I was injured in battle. My spine had nearly been cut in half. If it wasn't for my large aura reserves I would be dead or cripple. And I am crippled to some degree. I can no longer be a huntsmen", there was a sadness in his eyes at that.

"Why are you here? Your family isn't here."

'I'm from a family of warriors. And a arc who can't fight any more may as well be dead so here I am...", he said laughing a little bit.

Jaune had come here to die

"I was only slowing them down. I would have got them killed if I stayed.., "

"I see..." Salem sits down in a nearby chair, hesitates. "I could help you..."

He looked hopeful for a moment.. As he sets the plate of food..on the desk by the chair. Followed by the glass of water and picture of water. "Eat and get some rest. I speak from experience the journey to this place isint easy. The grimm the harsh climb and weather. Take a toll on your mind and body " he said softly. A warm look in his eyes. "I'll think about your offer but nothing can be done this late. " he made to leave "you know...you look really pretty with your hair down " he left

Salem looks at the door surprised, pretty? Shaking her head Salem starts eating. "You don't know what I can do..."

Finishes eating and goes to bed... Next morning Salem is walking around the castle.

Jaune was up bright and early. Plowing the dirt in one of the court yards..he was using his bare hands. As he dug up dirt along with weeds. There was several large bags of seed close by. He was shirtless. Showing a massive scar on his back. Sweat coated his form. As he worked. He soon lost himself in the task. He had 6 rows done by the time 10 am rolled by.

One would think this self mutilation but they would be wrong.

It was a old form of training. Used to strengthen the hands and arms.

Salem walks into the courtyard, hair still down. "Good morning" Glances at the scar...

"Morning " he said standing up and looked at her. He blushed a little seeing her hair was still down. "You hungry I can make you something if you like "

Salem nods "how long ago was that" pointing at his back.

"About a year ago..its only durning the last 6 months iv been able to move around and do stuff on my own."

Going over to a basin of water. He splashes his sweaty face. Cleaning it ..then his hands and arms

." I chose to come here...have you ever had someone you love treat you differently for something that wasn't your fault. Or worse leave you for it because you can't keep up with her anymore...it hurts ",

Salem looks away "I wouldn't know..." looks back "but I might be able to help"

"With your back I mean..."

"If you can your welcome to try " was jaunes response. It was clear he didn't want to get his hopes up.

Salem walks over looking at his back, makes jaune sit down. Running her fingers over the scar Salem closes her eyes.

He gasps from her touch. Not able to stop himself. Her cool touch against his heated skin. Muscles rippled under her fingers

"Sorry" he felt the need to say

"This might hurt a bit"

"How long will it hurt and should I gag myself to muffle the screams " he joked a little bit

"How long will it hurt and should I gag myself to muffle the screams " he joked a little bit

She consentrates, gently pressing on the scar. A chill runs through the old injury.

The chill then starts to burn.

"bloody HELL " his shout echo's the court yard. He stopped himself from screaming not wanting to attract grimm.

Salem concentrates harder, the scar burns more and more. Suddenly Salem pulls her hand away breathing heavily. "S-Sorry... About that."

He pants "it.s fine " he said looking into her eyes. Reaching he wiped some sweat from her brow. "Your eyes there beautiful " he whispered sincerely. "Thank you so much I feel so much better", being mindful of her personal space he removed his hand

Still breathing hard Salem smiles.

Still breathing hard Salem smiles.

Salem's smile slowly disappears, she looks away looking guilty about something.

He instinctively reached and cupped her cheek. His hand caressing the red veins in her skin with a tenderness. As he turned her to face him. "Thank you you were my hero in my time of need. Fate destiny chance. Who knows bottom line you were here when I wanted nothing more then to die " he had tears In his eyes.

A ways away her cohorts were laughing at the irony in that

Salem pulls her face away. "But you don't know anything about me... One good thing can't fix millions of bad ones"

Stands up, her back to jaune. "You're not even fully healed"

"I know enough all I need to know " he said smiling a little.

"Eggs?"

"Scramble with cheese " asked jaune jokingly holding a note pad.

Salem nods

Salem slowly walks towards the kitchen, looking around the castle.

He had made eggs toast. Flap Jack's. And sausage links. The smells assaulting the Grimm queens senses. Jaune watched her drool...

She sits down at a table

He places a plat before her.."I thought you deserved more then eggs " he smiled softly

"Thank you... If you're up for it we can try to heal you"

"Its enough for today. I don't want you reducing your aura to zero..." He needn't have worried . being half Grimm. Her aura was near limitless. But his concern...it felt nice...

But a fact became clear. He shouldn't be able to feel her aura at all.

A ant can't feel the weight of the sky above it.

For him to feel her aura

Meant his soul was powerful

A possible threat

"You don't need to worry about me" Salem is trying to decide on whether she should tell him. "You should by more worried about yourself"

"Is this about you being. A faunes look I'm not my dad some of my best friends are faunes one of the reasons he nearly cut me in half...he hates defiance "

It made sense he would think she was a faunes of some kind

But what he just said was alarming it was like he didn't realize his father did something wrong

Salem looks straight into jaune eyes "I'm not a faunus... and your father knows nothing"

"So...your a Grimm then " he said it like he already suspected. And honestly he did. He would have to be dense not to by this point. "Thanks for that... I just wish I knew what I did that was so bad to warrnt him drawing his sword on me...all I ever wanted was his love and respect "

"You don't seem afraid of me... Why?"

"Because...I can look into your eyes and see while your not a good women your not a bad women ether dos this make you evil a monster no it doesn't.

Besides I am but a man im not fit to judge anyone I'm not god " he said sincerely looking into her eyes.

"Tell me about your friends, have you seen them since then?"

'Not really no. Durning the first 4 months of me being in the hospital. They visited a lot. They kept asking how I got so hurt. But terrified of what my dad would do to them. If they tried to confront him I kept my mouth shut. ",

He was now just playing with the food on his plate.

"The first few months were really painful. But really hurt was people I loved Ruby in particular seeing me like that. I had never felt so weak and useless I could do nothing for myself nothing it was humiliation the likes of which I never knew before I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy"

He trembles a little tears in his eyes.

"I was trapped for a year a prisoner in my own body. And the thought I could be that way for the rest of my life I wanted to die oh god I wanted death so much. But then good old arc healing starting kicking in "

He chuckled bitterly

Salem gets a look of surprise at the name ruby then instantly hides it. "I'm sorry... Must have been awful"

"It was but I survived barley...when I could move on my own. You could bet your bottom dollar I didn't stay around long enough for my dad to catch wind. I was afraid he would put me right back in that bed. "

Salem gives jaune a sad look

"It must be hard to talk about"

"Me?" Salem looks surprised and nervous like she wants to hide something.

"What about me..."

"Anything I guess...I just want to know more about my hero "

"Well... My name is Salem. There's not much else to tell."

"A pleasure to meet you Salem... I hope we can be great friends...and if I'm lucky prehapes more...your a beautiful woman " getting up he bowed to her like a gentleman of the old court would

"I'm not beautiful... And I'm not someone you would want as a friend. You wouldn't want to know more about me..."

"Your wrong I see a woman a beautiful one before me. Not a Grimm as for as on concerned Grimm is just a title not who you are " in a brave bold mood

He gave her a hug

This man mean. What he said he. Truly did

More like his grandfather then he would ever know

"I'm not one of them, I control them... And once you know more you WILL hate me."

Salem looks down, not wanting to look jaune in the eye.

He only strokes her hair. Still holding her. Tipping her face so he could look into her teary red eyes. ",that must be so hard keeping all the Grimm in check... Here I am bitching and moaning about how hard my life is when you have it worse...how are you still sane salem"

"That's the problem... For a long time I hated mankind... I wanted them gone"

"I guess j can't blame you for that my race isn't perfect. God knows we have done horrible things. " he said feeling responsible some what

"I still do... And I've done many things to try to get rid of them..."

Salem looks away

"I don't know who hurt you so bad...all I can say is I hope one day you can forgive us...because honestly the ones who hurt you...are likely already long since dead" he kissed her cheek and released her from the hug. " I best clean up the kitchen and go back to work on the garden "

Jaune wondered if he was cursed the first women he loved murdered. The 2nd turned her back on him for another man when he needed her most. The 3rd he was starting to grow feelings for he seemed to have ño chance with she hated his entire race. And the pain he saw in her eyes if only for a moment. He knew his kind did something to deserve her hatred...

He was happy the onions he was cleaning up masked the fact he was actually crying a little.

Salem walks to the doorway and looks at him with a sad face "I'm so sorry..." she leaves the room.

He cleaned up the kitchen slowly. "You have nothing to be sorry for your not the one who broke my heart " he whispered to himself

Watts appeared

Before her when she was 7 halls down from jaune

He was one actually the only one who knew summer rose and Salem were in a sense the same person but that was a story for another day. Looking up he saw she was deep in thought. "Your grace should I come back later"

Summer represented her human half Salem her Grimm.

Salem looks determined at Watts "No. I need you to do something for me."

"Anything your grace. Did the boy do some thing ungentle man like do I have to kick some teeth in " all her cohorts saw her as a mentor a mother figure. She had saved each of them at one point point. In short she had there loyalty to there dieing breath

But watts seriously doubted jaune did something to hurt her. He had been watching wanting to be sure she was safe with the boy

"Find the rest of the arc family. The father needs to learn a lesson. Get hazel if you have to."

Salem walks outside and reaches out her arm. A bird Grimm half the size of Salem lands on her arm and she starts petting it's wings.

He shuddered there was a fury in her eyes he hadn't seen in a long time. "This is more hazels Thing then mine. You know I'm not the violent type. But this time I'll make a expection " watts was angry a rare sight why he was a father him self. He had a little boy who just turn 8 and was the most adorable thing. He called Salem aunty and the boy had a crush on cinder..

If what he heard the boy say was true author arc pen dragon had no right to call himself a father.

"It will interest you we found team rwby. ...Ruby's Grimm side has started to wake. Her lover Oscar I think did something to her I don't know what but it must have been bad for her dark half to stir "

"...Alright... Keep an eye on them and if something happens I want to know immediately!"

He nods "and your grace. A smile looks good on you " he had a smirking teasing look on his face as he vanished

Salem sits down running her fingers through the Grimm's feathers. "What am I doing...?"

The Grimm Nuzzled her trying to comfort her. It didn't understand much. All it knew was its mommy was acting sad

Salem starts whispering to the Grimm "Be my eyes... Find the raven for me" she lifts her arm for the Grimm to fly away.

Meanwhile jaune was back to working the garden. He again lost himself to the task. It was a great way to channel ones energy's good and bad happiness and sadness. Using the garden hoe now. He worked the 20 rows of dirt he tilled by hand. He was but man he was dust and he and the earth were one. He was making sure to get out all the weeds

Salem sits and leans against a tree, she decides to close her eyes for a while.

Salem thinks back to before she became Salem, it's difficult because she can't remember much from then. But sometimes she can remember fragments.

Like a glimpse of a tiny girls smiling face.

The memories continued. The tiny girl had silver eyes

Jaune taking a break looked around and saw Salem sleeping. Resting against a tree. "She's still here" his tone was one of happiness. Going over to her he covered her with his trench coat not wanting her to catch a cold. Giving her a smile he went back to work after getting a drink of water

Salem opens her eyes to find she is covered by a coat. Looking down at it she smiles, it's been a very long time since she smiled this much. Salem goes to where jaune is working. "How's your back?"

"Much better thanks to you...you could be a wonderful doctor you know ", he imagined it and laughs a little bit " paging doctor Salem paging doctor Salem" he said in his best intercom voice

Salem smiled "it's nothing special. Besides, once they saw me they'd run for the hills."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes I do " he said chuckling at the thought of her as a doctor

Salem takes a deep breath "You're probably going to hate me for this... But I have to tell you"

"And I can leave if you want me to, but I'm going to tell you"

"Im listing " he said giving her his full attention

"Do you remember beacon academy?"

,"yeah I do... " he had both good and bad memories of the place

Salem sits down, not looking at jaune. "The fall... Specifically... And cinder..."

He nods looking at her understanding In his eyes "you know I hated cinder for a long time...but after what my dad did I had a lot of time to think and I realized some things"

Salem looks at jaune nervously "like what?"

"Ozpin is the real monster... He had to have known cinder was at beacon. The moment she got there. It only makes sense she would have come for the rest of the fal maidens power. " he clenched his fist. "He chose to let her plans run unchecked determined to let her make the first. A school full of a virtual army if huntsmen and huntress in training. Some of the strongest professional hunters as teachers. Had he only trusted us we could have stopped everything that happened that day. He manipulated pyrrha into thinking it was her destiny to take a task and fight a foe not even a seasoned Hunter could defeat on her on." There was for once rage in his eyes. "He could have cut cinders throat. In her sleep put poison in her food. Put a bomb in her dorm. . but he chose to play with people's lives like they were chest pieces "

At this tears started coming to Salem's eyes, she looked down whispering. "I-It's my fault..." Salem started raising her voice. "I sent cinder! I released Grimm into the city! IT WAS ME!"

"I caused the fall of beacon!"

Salem waits for jaune to say something. Afraid of what he will say.

He looked into her eyes. He couldn't hate her. He. Cupped her cheek. "Please stop crying. I should hate you but I don't . the enemy of humanity is next to me in tears. And I want not to hurt but make her pain go away " he gently wipes her tears away. "I have decided something humanitys enemy isn't my enemy " he softly pressed his lips to hers.

Salem stops jaune before he can kiss her "even if I'm the cause of Pyrrha's death?"

"And the reason why ruby can't be near anyone"

Near by cinder banged her head against a wall. "Way to ruin. The mood mom" she grumbled

"Pyrrha made her choice. She met as much as I hate it a Honorable warriors death. Which she chose for herself the moment she went up to that tower. "

He looked at the ground for a moment "me and ruby are not on speaking terms any more...she was the first one I went to see. When I begin to heal...I found her in bed with another man...and you cinder you had nothing to do with that that one is on her not you..."

"He won't be near her any longer..."

"You refer to ozpins new vessel..." Jaune paused wondering if she knew about that

Salem looked at jaune in shock and anger "No! He's going to do it again!" Ozpin was the reason Salem was this way, she didn't want it to happen to ruby too.

Salem stands up quickly

"Hey what's wrong calm down.. Please " he stood up panicked a little bit

"You don't understand! He's going to do it again! He's going to ruin EVERYTHING all over again!"

"Please running off half cocked won't help Ruby if she is in danger" he said trying to reason with her. "He's right mom please calm yourself your losing control " came cinders voice.

Salem's eyes started glowing red as she clenched her fists. "If he hurts her so help me, I'll..." Grimm howl in the distance.

Jaune looked at her "why so protective " he hoped she would focus on the question and not her rage... That jaune was honestly finding kinda sexy she was cute mad

Cinder sensing jaunes thoughts rolled her eyes and smacked him up side the head. "Down boy " jaune yelped "what was that for "

Ignoring jaune Salem answered his question "I believe ruby was my daughter once, before ozpin left me to DIE."


End file.
